Unanticipated Guidance
by mrschuckbassx3
Summary: Crossover GG/Twilight. Blair and Bella are cousins, and Chuck gets some advice from an unexpected source! Summary sucks, but give it a chance! CB/EB. My first one-shot!


**A/N: Okay, so this is totally and completely random. Like I have no idea where it came from, but it just came to me and I couldn't stop writing. I'm not sure how I feel about it, I wasn't even sure about posting it, but I thought, what the heck? Anyways, basically, this is a Gossip Girl/Twilight crossover. Blair and Bella are cousins; takes place after 2x25 of Gossip Girl, except Chuck never said I love you. Also, takes sometime after Eclipse. This is just a random idea of how Chuck gets the idea and the nerve to finally tell Blair he loves her! The title is a little iffy, I just couldn't think of anything else to call it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Twilight.**

* * *

**Unanticipated Guidance**

"Bella!" Blair Waldorf called out to her cousin when she saw her get off the plane. She hadn't seen Isabella Swan in quite a few years, but was really excited to have her come visit her in New York. Eleanor had told Blair that her sister was getting remarried and that Bella in turn had moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington and she couldn't believe how she did it. Moving from the city to a small town? Not that Phoenix was really a city, but still. Never in a million years would she do that. So with Bella being all the way in Washington for the past two years, Blair had been out of contact with her cousin for quite some time. Too long, in her opinion.

"Blair, hi!" Bella said as she walked over to give her cousin a hug. Blair was certainly the same as she had remembered. Beautifully dressed in her very high fashion clothes, wearing her signature headband, always looking prim and proper. It was completely the opposite of her style, but she liked Blair just the same.

It was then that Blair noticed a man coming up next to Bella, putting his arm around her waist. "Oh, and who is this?" Blair asked extending her arm out to the man. He was incredibly handsome, he was tall, he had dark hair, and he had beautiful hazel eyes. _Very similar to Chuck's eyes, _Blair thought but immediately wanted to stop thinking about her ex…whatever he was.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," Bella explained. "Edward, this is my cousin Blair Waldorf."

"Fiancé, actually. It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said smoothly as he quickly shook Blair's hand and pulled it away, not wanting her to feel how icy cold it was. She didn't seem to notice.

Blair looked at Bella excitedly when she heard the word fiancé, but all Bella did was roll her eyes. There must be a story there.

"Oh well, the pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. So, shall we?" Blair asked motioning towards the exit.

****

The ride in the limo back to Blair's penthouse was spent catching up. Bella explained how she and Edward met, with Edward adding in his own thoughts every once and a while. They didn't explain _too much_ of course, but enough to satisfy Blair's curiosity. They still were unclear about the whole fiancé thing, but Blair figured she'd ask Bella when they were alone.

"So how was graduation? Ours was pretty lame," Bella asked taking the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh, it was fine," Blair said glumly. Sure the ceremony was great, but what happened after was not. Blair thought back to the night of graduation when she had confessed her love to Chuck Bass… again, and he rejected her…again. It was over a month ago, but it was still very much a sore subject.

Bella picked up on Blair's immediate change in demeanor. The question had obviously hit a nerve. She immediately felt bad; she didn't think it was that wrong of a question to ask. She looked up at Edward and he gave her a look that told her not to press it any further. It was really unfair that Edward could hear her thoughts and know exactly what was going on but she had to be left in the dark.

"So, how far are we from your house?" Bella asked changing the subject yet again. "I can't wait to see your mom."

Blair shook off her bad mood and smiled back at them. "We should be there any minute. And yes, Eleanor is very excited for your arrival. She's missed you and your mom."

"Well, we've missed you guys too. It's been too long. I hope my mom comes to make a visit soon."

"Eleanor would love that."

****

When they arrived at the penthouse, Dorota was waiting to take Edward and Bella's things up to the guest room. The three of them made their way into the kitchen where they found Eleanor Waldorf sitting at the kitchen table going over sketches for her new line.

"Mom, Bella has arrived. And she brought a friend," Blair greeted her mother in the kitchen.

"Isabella!" Eleanor exclaimed getting up from the table. "Oh my goodness, it is so good to see you," she said pulling her in for a hug.

"It's really good to see you too Aunt Eleanor. Renee sends her love."

"Oh yes I spoke to her on the phone earlier. And who is this?" Eleanor asked motioning towards Edward.

"Aunt Eleanor, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my Aunt Eleanor," Bella said pulling out of the hug and motioning towards Edward.

"Oh, Renee didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Eleanor said shaking Edward's hand.

"Fiancé, actually," Edward clarified again, and Bella just rolled her eyes. Yes, that was the deal, but she still didn't like saying it out loud. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, you both must join us tonight for my party. I'm welcoming some new clients to Eleanor Waldorf Designs and plenty of Blair's friends will be there."

"That sounds great," Bella said reassuring Blair's mother, even though parties weren't really her thing.

"Well we must find you something to wear tonight!" Blair said excitedly. "Edward there's a TV in the den if you want to find something to watch while Bella and I have our girl time."

"Of course, I understand, lead the way."

****

With Edward busy watching TV, Blair was finally able to have alone time with Bella.

"So are you and Nate still together? I remember you guys being the perfect couple," Bella asked as Blair picked out numerous dresses from her closet.

Blair let out a laugh and a scoff. "Oh my goodness, no. That's been over for a while."

"Really? What happened? I thought you guys were like… so in love," Bella asked confused. All Blair talked about when they were younger was being the next Mrs. Nate Archibald.

"It's such a long story," Blair said trying to shrug it off. The story always led back to Chuck.

"Come on Blair, it's been…what two years since I've seen you, you've got to fill me in," Bella urged on. She wasn't normally the type to like to listen to gossip; she got enough of that in Forks from Angela and Jessica. But Blair was family and she was genuinely interested in her life.

"Okay well, long story short he slept with Serena."

"Serena Van der Woodsen? As in your best friend?" Bella asked astounded.

"The very same. Its okay, I've forgiven her now. But at the time I was furious of course, I had been saving myself for Nate and he was off getting it with Serena."

"Wow, I'm sorry Blair. But, I think it's cool that you're saving yourself. Edward and I are waiting, too," Bella said sincerely.

Blair avoided Bella's eyes and shifted nervously. "Uh huh," she agreed quickly.

Bella didn't miss Blair's guilty look on her face. "Wait Blair, you are a virgin aren't you?"

Blair looked at Bella and sighed. "Not exactly…no."

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend? You didn't mention it before…" Bella asked still confused.

Blair sat on the edge of her bed and fumbled her fingers together. She hated talking about this. Talking about the boy who had broken her heart too many times to count, more than Nate ever had. "No, no boyfriend," she said glumly.

Bella was as confused as ever, but she could tell that Blair was hurting. "Look, Blair, I understand if you don't want to tell me about it, it's just that I've missed so much I was hoping you'd fill me in."

Blair sighed and looked at her cousin. Bella had told her all about Edward it was only fair that Blair be just as open. "No, sorry, you're right I should explain. It all really starts when I found out about Nate and Serena. I was so hurt, but I convinced myself it was a mistake and that Nate loved me. When I realized he didn't, we finally broke it off. The night we broke up, I went to see Chuck's new club Victrola." Blair explained.

"Chuck Bass right? Nate's best friend?" Bella asked to clarify.

Blair flinched a little when she said it. "Yeah, Chuck Bass. So we were at Victrola, and I was so upset by my break up with Nate that I just wanted to let go and escape. I went a little crazy that night. I danced on the stage, taking off my dress and everything. Chuck sort of dared me to do it, but it felt amazing. I felt free for once in my life. Chuck offered me a ride home in his limo…and things got a little heated."

"You slept with Chuck Bass in the back of a limo?" Bella asked shocked and putting the pieces together herself.

"I know, I know, it's the last thing you'd expect someone like me to do, but it happened. And at the time I immediately regretted it," Blair continued explaining.

"At the time? You mean you don't regret it now?"

Blair sighed. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. Right now, she wanted to regret everything that had to do with Chuck Bass, but she couldn't. As much as she wishes she was over him, she still wasn't. "Bella, you are getting ahead in the story! But…no, I don't regret that night."

"Okay, you're right go on."

"So the next day was my seventeenth birthday and all I wanted to do was start over and pretend it never happened. I wanted to fix my relationship with Nate, and I thought my birthday would be the perfect time to start over. But of course, Nate let me down…again. He never showed up to my party or called at midnight like he always had. The night ended up with me and Chuck in bed."

"You slept with him again? All still for revenge against Nate right?" Bella asked.

"I tried to convince myself that was the reason, but I think even then it was more. He bought me a necklace for that birthday. An Erickson Beamonn necklace…I still have it…" Blair explained moving towards her vanity to retrieve the necklace.

"Wow, this is beautiful. He bought this for you?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me after telling me that he felt butterflies when he thought of me."

"Oh my gosh, that is so sweet," Bella all but squealed, looking at the necklace some more.

As Blair was about to go on, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Blair called.

Edward slowly opened the door and poked his head in. "Hey, I know I'm supposed to be watching TV, but there's nothing really on, and I'd much rather get to know you better Blair. Bella talks about you so much."

"Edward, Blair was just in the middle of telling me a story…"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind," Blair assured her cousin.

Edward took a seat on the chair at Blair's vanity and looked to the girls sitting on Blair's bed.

"Okay, so after he bought you the necklace what happened?" Bella asked.

"Well, we kept seeing each other, secretly, for about two weeks. It was fun and exciting, but I definitely didn't want anyone knowing I was sleeping with Chuck Bass. Especially so soon after Nate and I had broken up. When the Cotillion Ball came around, Nate started acting different around me. He asked me to escort him to the ball, and I assured him that I would go but just as friends. So we went to the ball, and I found out that Chuck had spread a rumor on Gossip Girl about me that caused a fight and basically ruined my cotillion. I was so angry with him, that I broke our 'thing' off and went after Nate who had been kicked out because of the fight. I found him upstairs and I was so excited that he had defended my honor and wanted to get back together with me…so I slept with him."

"You slept with him…" Bella repeated slowly.

"I know, I know. But Bella it was Nate! He was my dream for so long and I finally had him."

"But what about Chuck?"

"He left for Monaco that night. I didn't know this at the time, but he had seen me and Nate and was crushed. So he fled the country. And Nate followed him soon after, and the entire winter break I thought Chuck was going to tell Nate about us. When they got back, Chuck was blackmailing me, making me promise not to officially get back together with Nate or he'd tell. I realized he was bluffing, because it would mean losing his best friend, so I told him that he was 'a mistake so far in my past I could hardly remember'."

"Wow, that's kind of harsh," Bella said.

"I know but he was being such an asshole about the whole thing!"

Edward finally decided to chime in. "Well, can you blame him? You said that he told you he liked you, you maintained a relationship with him for weeks, only to throw him to the curb once Nate showed interest in you again?"

"Look, I know that now, okay? I am telling you this story as how it happened at the time, not how I see it now," Blair insisted. "So Chuck was so upset that he texted Gossip Girl about me sleeping with two guys in one week. Then Jenny Humphrey told Nate that it was Chuck who I had slept with. Nate broke up with me, Nate and Chuck's friendship ended, and when I went back to Chuck he tossed me aside. I thought my life was ruined. I considered running away to France since my reputation was shot to hell, but Serena convinced me to stay and fight. Some time went by, and I slowly regained my spot at the top. Nate still wasn't speaking to me and neither was Chuck. Until Serena got into trouble, and we were all thrown back together to help her. Feelings started resurfacing, and when Bart Bass and Lily Van der Woodsen's wedding came along at the end of the school year, Chuck and I were back on decent terms. At the wedding, Chuck gave a speech that basically told me he loved me and asked me for a second chance. I did, and we got back together, publically this time."

"So why aren't you guys still together now?"

"Well, a week after the wedding, Chuck and I were set to go to Tuscany, but he ended up leaving me at the helipad and never coming. I spent the entire summer in France with my father heartbroken. So when it was time to go back, I couldn't show up empty handed, so I brought back a guy to make him jealous. It worked, and Chuck tried apologizing for what he did but his reasons weren't good enough. He couldt tell me that he loved me, so I just went with James. The rest of the school year went on with us messing with each other's heads, not being the one to say the words first. Eventually, we agreed to wait for the future, when we were both ready to actually say the words to each other and commit to each other. It was perfect, until Chuck's dad died. He came to me for comfort, I told him I loved him, and then he fled, again. This time for a whole month and I had no idea where he was. He came back someone completely different, and I told him I was done with him, for good."

"Wow," was all Bella managed to say. Edward knew the rest of the story already, but kept the same expressions as Bella.

"We spent the rest of the year denying our feelings for one another. I got back together with Nate briefly, thinking I could go back to my old dream. But I was kidding myself; I had lost that dream a long time ago. After breaking it off with Nate at prom, and after finding out that Chuck did love me, he just thought that he couldn't make me happy, I decided to get him back. At graduation, he found out that I slept with his uncle Jack and I found out that he slept with this girl Vanessa, but I told him that none of that mattered and that I loved him. But he couldn't say it back, and he just left me there."

"Wow," Bella said again. She wasn't sure what to say, the whole thing sure was complicated. "So have you talked to him since?"

"I mean, he's been around. I run into him occasionally but we don't say much. This time, I really think it's over for good."

"But you still love him?" Edward asked.

Blair looked down sadly. "Yes. I do. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way, so I need to just move on."

Bella and Edward were silent, not sure what to say. They both thought it was obvious that he did love her, but was just too afraid to admit it.

"Okay enough of this talk! We still have to pick out your outfit for tonight!" Blair said getting back up from her bed and heading towards her closet.

"Right, let's pick an outfit," Bella agreed, playing along with Blair's need to change the subject.

****

With the perfect outfit for both girls finally picked out, they made their way downstairs to where the party was starting.

"You ladies look absolutely stunning," Edward said as he snaked his arm around Bella's waist. The three of them walked through the party together, Blair introducing them to everyone.

"Bella, you remember Serena. Serena, this is Bella's boyfriend Edward," Blair introduced when they found her blonde friend.

"Of course, Bella, hi, so good to see you. And it's nice to meet you Edward," Serena said giving them both hugs.

"Blair! Hey!" Blair turned to see who called for her. She saw that it was Nate, and her stomach churned when she saw who was close behind him.

"Nate, hi," Blair said kissing him on the cheek. "Chuck," she added acknowledging his presence.

"Waldorf," he responded.

"Guys, you remember my cousin Bella. This is her boyfriend, Edward."

The boys exchanged pleasantries as Bella made an excuse to pull Blair away from the situation.

"Blair, are you okay? Did you know he was coming?" Bella asked as they made their way into the kitchen away from the party.

"No, but I'm not surprised. It's an important social event; he has every right to be here."

"Like hell he does. He broke your heart and he has the nerve to just show up here like nothing happened?!" Bella exclaimed angrily.

"Look, it's in the past. We have to move on and look past it, because whether we like it or not, we run in the same circles. We can't avoid each other."

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you. How can you move on with him just lurking around you all the time?"

Blair didn't answer. She just looked down sadly as Bella pulled her into a hug.

****

Meanwhile, Edward, Chuck and Nate made small talk out with the party.

"Yeah, I played lacrosse and soccer all through high school," Nate was saying as Edward listened intently.

"And you, Chuck? Did you play any sports?" Edward asked.

"Me? No. Sports weren't really my thing, I got my exercise elsewhere," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, excuse me for a second, I think my mom just came in," Nate said leaving Chuck and Edward by themselves.

"So how long have you and Bella been dating?" Chuck asked. He wasn't really interested but he felt he should try and make conversation with the only person in the room his age.

"We're engaged actually," Edward said. "We've been together about two years."

"Engaged? Well, congrats I guess," Chuck said patting him on his shoulder.

"You guess?" Edward laughed. "I love her, more than anything in this world."

"How nice for you," Chuck said somewhat bitterly.

"What about you, Chuck? Do you have a girlfriend?" Edward pried.

Chuck cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. "No, no girlfriend."

"Right and why is that?" Edward asked.

"It's complicated," Chuck said not wanting to discuss it further.

"Ah, so there is a girl," Edward continued. He knew what Chuck was thinking and who he was thinking of, but he couldn't tell him that.

"Look, it's really none of your business," Chuck said angrily.

"You're right. But Chuck, I ran from Bella once. I left her behind thinking it was what was best for her. It turns out it was the biggest mistake of my life. I realized I couldn't live without her, and that she felt the same for me. I couldn't stay away anymore," Edward said.

"That's a great story, I don't know what it has to do with me," Chuck said avoiding the obvious point Edward was trying to make.

"I think you do. I'm just saying that I'm glad I came to my senses before it was too late. I hope you can do the same." And with that, Edward left Chuck standing by himself, soaking in the words Edward had just told him. The son of a bitch was right. This guy that he had just met knew more about his situation then even he did. When he looked up and saw Bella and Blair had returned from the kitchen, Chuck set down his glass of scotch. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**And we all know the rest by heart :) **

**So what'd you think? Random right? So is it good? Terrible? Review please!**

**For those of you that read my other stories, I am working on updating both The Past Matters, and Win A Date With Nate Archibald soon!**


End file.
